


Abrupt

by orphan_account



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-19
Updated: 2010-10-19
Packaged: 2017-11-14 07:47:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/512949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All there was in his immediate future was Eighteen, and what to wear.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Abrupt

It happened completely out of the blue one day. Krillin was sitting at Kame house, mourning the permanent death of his best friend, as well as his perpetual single status. How could he have been so stupid, he wondered, and then Master Roshi's front door was kicked in. Startled, Krillin's gaze whipped toward the door to find none other than the object of his misery. Eighteen's arms were crossed and she was scowling. Krillin gulped and rubbed the back of his head.

"Oh, buh-duh..." he stuttered. "H-hello, Eighteen. How's it going?"

"Krillin," she said, approaching him. His feet were eager to be in motion. That was, running as far away from this disgruntled looking android as possible; however, he was frozen to his spot on the floor. He couldn't believe she was actually here, that she actually came to see him, and he didn't quite care why. Even if she came to beat the stuffing out of him. At least he got to see her again.

"Yes?"

"I've been thinking," said Eighteen, kneeling before him. She grabbed a fist full of his gi, pulled him into a kiss, then plopped him back down faster than he could say "mommy!" His thoughts suddenly turned to cement, and she smiled at him. "Maybe you're not so bad. I suppose I can let you buy me dinner, or something."

All reason was lost to him in that moment. He uttered complete nonsense, she took that as a yes, and told him she'd meet him in East City square at 8 o'clock sharp.

"And don't be late." She left just as abruptly as she came, and Master Roshi made a cat call.

"If you get cold feet, Krillin, I'll go in your place," said the old master, finally unglued from his women's fitness video. It took Krillin a moment, but once what had just happened finally registered he hopped up and down and cheered. He forgot all about sadness. All there was in his immediate future was Eighteen, and what to wear.

END


End file.
